Game Fuel (Tropical Smash)
Not to be confused with Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). Game Fuel Tropical Smash (previously known as Flavor #736) is one of seven prototype flavors for DEWmocracy II, delivered to Dew Labs members for taste testing. 8 years later, it was released in Mid October of 2017 for a limited time to promote the upcoming video game Forza Motorsport 7 for Every60Seconds. Its companion flavor was Arctic Burst, a returning Slurpee flavor receiving a store release 11 years later. Description Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) was a tropical punch flavored soda with a distinct pineapple overtone, which was similar to Game Fuel (Tropical), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike), Typhoon and Solar Flare and was yellow-orange in color. Subtle tones of mango and orange were present. 'History' In 2009, this flavor, along with flavors 722, 286, 648, 231, 493, and 509, were shipped to Dew Labs members who were chosen based on their video submissions to the now defunct video website 12seconds.tv, and were shipped boxes of the seven prototype flavors. From the initial seven flavors, taste testers were asked to elect three final flavors for later release at retail stores. #736 eventually lost and was not released to stores. On May 27th, 2017, two new Game Fuel flavors were leaked online. Flavor 736 returned as a Game Fuel flavor under the name "Tropical Smash", and was released alongside Arctic Burst, a returning Slurpee flavor as a regular soda received a store release. The flavors that were distributed in Mid October 2017 to promote the video games on Xbox One X, Middle-earth: Shadow of War and Forza Motorsport 7. The two flavors were officially released to stores in October 2017 and stayed on shelves until the end of the year, when the promotion ended. 'Trivia' *Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) and Arctic Burst were the first two Game Fuel flavors that were previously discontinued flavors brought back in Game Fuel form. *Game Fuel Tropical Smash was similar to 2011's Game Fuel (Tropical) and 2019's Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). * According to the nutrition facts, Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) has an identical color to Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). *Tropical Smash was the second Tropical flavor of Game Fuel. The first being Game Fuel (Tropical) and the third being Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). * This was the first time that Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) has not returned for the Game Fuel Promotion. * Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) was featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with other eleven Mountain Dew flavors: Arctic Burst, Holiday Brew, Merry Mash-Up, Citrus Cherry, Mountain Dew Ice, Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Cherry Burst), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Berry Blast), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew) and Liberty Brew. * Game Fuel Tropical Smash's 2017 prototype release featured a promotion surrounding the video game Middle-earth: Shadow of War. Since its official release, the video game promotion was changed to Forza Motorsport 7. Category:Flavor Category:Game Fuel Flavors Category:Yellow Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:2017 Category:2009 Category:Test Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:Past Flavors Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Promotional Drink Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Browse Category:Mountain Dew